


Rule of Threes

by unbecomings



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbecomings/pseuds/unbecomings
Summary: Kelley keeps almost walking in on them, and it feels like it might be on purpose.
Relationships: Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett, Lindsey Horan/Kelley O’Hara/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 13
Kudos: 108





	Rule of Threes

Kelley won’t leave them alone.

It’s been like this all week. At first Lindsey was annoyed by it--the way Kelley refused to take a hint and would linger in their room when Emily came over, like she didn’t know exactly what was going on. Kelley likes having control and Lindsey knows that about her. It’s part of what makes her such a good soccer player, but it makes her a horrible roommate, especially when Lindsey just wants to get laid.

The thing is--the thing that Sonny either doesn’t understand or refuses to admit--Kelley likes to fuck with them. Kelley likes to sit an extra five minutes eating a banana that she could eat in _anyone_ else’s room, knowing that Lindsey and Emily can’t make out until she leaves. She’s actively teasing them, making them wait, and it’s funny to her but it’s also definitely something else. 

“She’s fucking with us,” Lindsey insists, once Kelley finally leaves. Emily noses along Lindsey’s ribcage, tucking her fingertips beneath the hem of Lindsey’s sweats.

“She’s just like that,” Emily says, “it’s not personal.”

She licks a trail from Lindsey’s hipbone to the bottom of Lindsey’s sports bra and Lindsey shudders, every hair on her body standing on end.

“Yes it is,” she insists.

Emily bites gently at Lindsey’s breast over her sports bra.

“You sure are thinking a lot about Kelley while I’m trying to fuck you,” she observes, and Lindsey’s face burns.

“Shut up,” Lindsey says, and reaches down to pull a softly laughing Emily into a kiss.

-

It happens again, the night of the semifinal. 

Lindsey is lying half on top of Emily, sliding her fingers along the soft skin of Emily’s inner thigh. They’re both still wearing their shirts, and it’s cold enough that Lindsey is under the covers, so when Kelley walks in the door she can’t possibly know for sure what they’re doing.

“Oh,” Kelley says, flashing them a grin, “hey, y’all.”

Lindsey’s fingertips twitch against the damp cotton on Emily’s boyshorts and Emily’s breath hitches. Lindsey wonders if she could slide her fingers into Emily’s underwear without Kelley knowing it, but the second Kelley looks at them Lindsey knows better. Kelley isn’t stupid.

“Kel,” Emily says, “what’s up?”

“Forgot my phone charger,” Kelley says. She rummages through her suitcase and Lindsey somehow resists the urge to move at all, She inhales against Emily’s t-shirt, and Emily’s hand stills on the back of Lindsey’s neck.

“S’in your backpack,” Emily says, “front pocket.”

Her voice is so squeaky. Lindsey presses her fingers against Emily’s underwear and Emily digs her fingernails into the back of Lindsey’s neck.

“Oh,” Kelley says, tossing her ponytail over her shoulder, “thanks, Son.”

She retrieves her phone charger, but she takes her sweet time doing it. The second she leaves the room Lindsey slips her fingers into Emily’s underwear. Emily is so wet that she takes one finger like it’s nothing, dropping her head back against the pillow, sliding her hand into Lindsey’s hair. Lindsey uses her free hand to push Emily’s shirt up and suck a bruise into her ribs that she knows will be obvious in the locker room if they don’t find a way to cover it. 

“Linds,” Emily pants, digging her feet into the bed.

“Yeah,” Lindsey says, barely lifting her head before she goes back to the hickey. 

“Kinda hot,” Emily continues, “possessive.”

“She’s annoying,” Lindsey says. 

She doesn’t say what she’s thinking, which is that Emily didn’t seem all that annoyed. She also doesn’t say that she’ll remember this moment, but she will. The next day and night, without the time or space to be alone with Emily, she thinks about it a lot. She thinks about how wet Emily was, how the prospect of sex and Kelley in the room at the same time had driven Emily crazy, how Lindsey wasn’t really as bothered about it as she thought she’d be. 

She doesn’t feel threatened by Kelley. She knows how Emily feels about her. She knows—has always known—that Emily has a thing for Kelley. It’s not that Lindsey doesn’t. Kelley is hot, and Lindsey isn’t immune. What’s interesting to Lindsey, what eats at her all day the day before the final, is the knowledge that Kelley being in the room made a difference for Emily, and the hunch that Kelley both knows and is into it. 

It just seems like maybe they should be doing something about it. It feels the way she feels when a ball falls at her feet right at the edge of the box. What _else_ is she supposed to do other than shoot?

-

“I really think she’s doing it on purpose,” Lindsey says.

“Probably,” Emily agrees. She leans over the edge of the bed and scoops Lindsey’s t-shirt off of the ground. It dwarfs her when she pulls it over her head, and Lindsey grins, but she refuses to be distracted. 

“I’m serious,” Lindsey says.

“So am I,” Emily replies, “but so what?”

Lindsey hates that Emily’s going to make her be the one to say it. She had thought it was obvious enough but apparently it’s not, and she has to close her eyes to even get the sentence out. When she does Emily places her palm flat on Lindsey’s stomach, stroking against Lindsey’s skin with her thumb, and it makes Lindsey’s heartbeat tick up a notch again.

“So she’d probably be into like,” Lindsey stumbles over the words and has to take a deep breath to finish, “group sex.”

“Like an orgy?” Emily asks, and Lindsey opens her eyes, annoyed but blushing still.

“No,” Lindsey says, “like with us.”

Emily’s thumb stops moving. Her eyes flick up over Lindsey’s naked chest to her face, and when Lindsey licks her lips she can see that Emily is blushing. She reaches for Emily’s hand and draws it up over her chest and to her mouth so she can kiss the center of Emily’s palm. It’s a weirdly tender gesture for the context.

“You wanna have sex with Kelley?” Emily asks, and her voice is hoarse and so fucked up.

“I wanna have sex with you,” Lindsey says, “with Kelley. If you want.”

Emily rubs her thumb along Lindsey’s bottom lip. She swings her leg over to settle in Lindsey’s lap, and Lindsey places her hands on Emily’s hips.

“You think she’d want to?” Emily asks. Her voice is shy, and it makes Lindsey smile.

“Probably,” Lindsey says.

“You think I’d want to?” Emily asks, and there’s a little bit of a teasing edge to her voice, enough so that Lindsey quirks an eyebrow and doesn’t feel mean for doing it.

“You’ve had the hots for her forever,” Lindsey says.

“I’ve had the hots for _you_ forever,” Emily insists

“Yeah,” Lindsey agrees, “and her too. So if she was down…”

“You’d do that?” Emily asks, and Lindsey shrugs. She reaches up for Emily’s hand and holds it in her own, threading their fingers together.

“She’s hot,” Lindsey says, “I’m not immune.”

-

There’s not really a set plan for how to get Kelley in the room with them. Lindsey just assumes that if she starts getting ready to go down on Emily, Kelley will show up. They’re a little tipsy from the postgame celebration, and Kelley is downstairs at the hotel bar with Ashlyn and Ali, and Lindsey knows her well enough now to know that she’s going to come busting through the door at exactly the wrong moment.

“So she’s just supposed to walk in on us?” Emily asks, when Lindsey’s lips trail down below her hipbone. Lindsey uses her hands on both of Emily’s thighs to press them apart, and Emily inhales sharply but she doesn’t fight it. Sometimes she gives Lindsey a little bit of a hard time, sometimes she wants to get Lindsey off first, but tonight she lets Lindsey press her legs apart, and Lindsey licks a trail from the inside of Emily’s knee to the hem of her underwear. Emily squirms under her and has clearly forgotten her question by the time Lindsey answers it.

“If she doesn’t,” Lindsey says, “we just get to do this all night. And if she does,” Lindsey grins, using her index finger to move Emily’s underwear to the side, “then she can help.”

She has barely dipped her head to press the flat of her tongue against the wetness between Emily’s legs when she hears the keycard in the door. Emily pushes at Lindsey’s head and Lindsey sighs and lifts her head, readjusting Emily’s underwear and letting Emily pull the covers half over them before Kelley’s head pops in the door. She’s so chipper, so poised, her hair so smooth and shiny. She barely even reacts. It’s like she knew what Lindsey was planning all along.

“Oh,” Kelley says, “am I interrupting something?”

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Emily gasps, “you really were doing it on purpose.”

“Doing what?” Kelley asks innocently, closing the door behind her. Lindsey can still taste Emily on her lips when she licks them, even though she only got a second before Kelley walked in. Emily catches Lindsey licking her lips and turns red.

“Trying to catch us having sex,” Lindsey says, “so you could invite yourself in.”

“I would never,” Kelley says, “I am a sex vampire, I have to be invited in.”

Emily props herself up on her elbows and Lindsey rolls over onto her back. Kelley tosses her glossy ponytail over her shoulder and leans back against the dresser. She doesn’t leave, and she doesn’t look away. Emily does close her legs, though, and Lindsey gets a little thrill from it, though she doesn’t have the presence of mind to analyze why that might be. Lindsey glances at Emily, who raises one shoulder in a half-shrug.

“This is us inviting you,” Lindsey says. Kelley’s expression changes, all the mischief gone for a moment. She looks hungry for the first time that night, and when she glances at Emily, the first thing Lindsey feels is jealousy. It makes her wonder if she’s fucked up suggesting this before she realizes that Kelley is checking to make sure that Emily is in agreement. As soon as Emily nods, Kelley’s smile is back, and she pulls her t-shirt over her head like she was waiting all night for that moment.

“I don’t want to say I was hoping you guys would say that,” Kelley says, “but I was kind of hoping if I flirted hard enough…”

“Walking in on people having sex is how you flirt?” Lindsey asks, and Emily laughs, reaching a hand up to run through her own hair. It makes Lindsey want to roll over and go back to what she was doing before. They’re both just wearing shirts and underwear, and Kelley is stepping out of her jeans, and suddenly Lindsey’s plan seems like it has a lot of steps.

“So how are we doing this?” Kelley asks, ignoring Lindsey’s comment to finish kicking off her shoes and tie back her hair.

“I was sort of in the middle of something when you walked in,” Lindsey says, “so maybe let me finish and then we can talk. If that’s cool with you,” she says, turning to Emily, who is bright red.

“Cool with me,” Emily croaks, wriggling out of her t-shirt. Lindsey’s focus is drawn immediately to the way Emily’s blush is creeping down her neck into her chest. She’s leaning over to chase the smattering of freckles across Emily’s breasts when Kelley speaks, kneeling on the edge of the bed, and makes them both freeze.

“So I’m just supposed to watch?” Kelley quips, and Lindsey tosses what she hopes is a smoldering look over her shoulder.

“Isn’t that what you wanted to do before?” Lindsey asks.

It’s a little bit of a challenge. She doesn’t know what she’ll do or say if Kelley says she wants to fuck Emily, too. That’s not what Lindsey had planned, and it’s not what she _wants_. She wants to fuck Kelley, with Emily. 

“You got me,” Kelley laughs, and Lindsey unclenches her jaw.

“Em,” Lindsey says, placing her hand on Emily’s stomach,”do you—“

“Yes,” Emily says, “yeah, please, I’m…”

Lindsey doesn’t wait for Emily to finish before she rolls over, pressing Emily into the bed again. She presses open mouthed kisses along Emily’s throat and down her chest, reaching up to pinch one of Emily’s nipples between her thumb and forefinger. She might be showing off a little. She might be getting wetter by the second just thinking about Kelley being there. watching them. She exhales against Emily’s other nipple, and Emily squirms under her, cursing softly under her breath. 

“Didn’t think you’d curse that much,” Kelley observes. 

“She doesn’t always,” Lindsey replies. And it’s true—Emily only curses when she’s really overwhelmed. It’s how Lindsey knows she’s doing a good job when she closes the space between them and drags her tongue along the skin of Emily’s breast and over her nipple, even before Emily reaches for her shoulders and holds on for dear life. It’s not really fair. Emily’s been sitting here turned on for a _while_, and Lindsey doesn’t need to be teasing her like this. She’s been ready. 

Lindsey doesn’t know exactly how ready until she tugs Emily’s underwear down, hiking Emily’s knees up over her shoulders, and pulls Emily to her mouth. 

“Jesus,” Kelley laughs, but there’s something different about her voice. Lindsey can’t hear it too well, what with Emily’s thighs around her head, but she can still tell. Kelley is turned on Emily is so wet and Lindsey is on fire, burning up with the things she wants to do to Emily, to Kelley with Emily. 

She doesn’t try to draw it out. She focuses her attention on Emily’s clit and it’s over in seconds, but she doesn’t pull back right away, just softens her mouth and slides her hand over Emily’s stomach, letting her ride it out. Emily’s heels dig into Lindsey’s back while she shakes apart, one of her hands twisting in Lindsey’s hair and the other pressed back into the sheets. When Lindsey finally does sit up, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, she sees that Kelley, still kneeling on the edge of the bed, has a hand down the front of her underwear. 

Lindsey has never thought that hard about exactly how it is that Kelley is attractive to her. It’s sort of a universal truth—Kelley is hot. Even the straight girls know it. Alex would be the first to admit it. But now Lindsey is really thinking about it, noticing the faint shadow of Kelley’s cleavage in her sports bar, the sharp line of her jaw and the muscle definition in her abs and her forearms. Kelley’s eyes are dark and her eyes aren’t on Emily. They’re on Lindsey. 

Lindsey turns back to Emily, whose eyes focus hazily on her after a few seconds. When they do, Emily smiles, and Lindsey’s stomach does a flip. 

“You need a sec?” Lindsey teases, and Emily’s smile turns into a smirk.

“What, are you kidding?” Emily says, “I didn’t get on a national team by having a slow recovery time.”

“I don’t think they test that,” Kelley jokes, but Emily is already sitting up, placing her hand briefly in Lindsey’s lower back before she reaches for Kelley by the shoulders and pushes her down into the bed as if it’s nothing. They all know Kelley let her do it, but even that is kind of hot. 

“Get her undressed,” Lindsey suggests, and Emily rolls her eyes. 

“Nah,” she says, “I was just gonna make her lay here with her underwear on.”

“Shut up or I’ll do it myself,” Lindsey laughs. 

They both know she won’t. It’s her turn to watch, and for a second she’s afraid that will ruin everything, afraid her jealousy will boil over. But it doesn’t, because Emily barely makes eye contact with Kelley, and Kelley’s eyes are closed. Lindsey watches Emily’s fingertips skate along Kelley’s shoulders and chest, prepares to chirp her if she takes too long with Kelley’s bra clasp, and continues formulating her plan. Emily actually disposes of the bra pretty quickly, and Lindsey only feels the faintest spike of envy when Emily brushes her hands across Kelley’s breasts on the way down to her stomach. It’s envy, though, not quite jealousy, mostly that she wishes Emily’s deft little fingers were pressed against _her_ hipbone, but they’ll have time for that later. 

“Scoot,” she says, and Emily obeys immediately, causing Kelley’s eyebrows to shoot up. Before she can think too hard about it, Lindsey ducks down to kiss Kelley. It catches Kelley by surprise, but Lindsey lets her kiss back until Kelley’s hand falls to her shoulder. Then she flips onto her side, pressing herself against Kelley’s back, holding Kelley’s wrist in one hand. Kelley gasps, then laughs, wriggling so she can press her ass back into Lindsey’s hips. 

Emily looks vaguely lost, but when she makes eye contact with Lindsey it seems to click. She lays on her side facing Kelley and Kelley arches forward to kiss her, straining just gently against Lindsey’s grip on her wrist. If she really wanted to get free she could, easily, but when Lindsey relaxes her grip Kelley relaxes, allowing her to keep holding on. 

Watching Emily kiss Kelley does something funny to her. Physically her body responds as if Emily’s kissing her, but she so unmistakably isn’t. Lindsey feels the need to get involved and reaches for Kelley’s thigh with one hand hiking it back and over her hip, leaving Kelley vulnerable and open. Kelley makes a pleased sound that’s halfway to a groan into Emily’s mouth, rocking back against Lindsey’s hips again. 

Emily reaches down, between Kelley’s legs. Lindsey doesn't notice a reaction and is just starting to wonder about it when Emily’s fingers press against Lindsey’s inner thigh. Now it’s Lindsey’s turn to inhale sharply, and Emily pulls back from the kiss to open her eyes and grin at Lindsey. 

“Go on,” she urges, and Lindsey takes the hint immediately. She lets go of Kelley’s wrist and reaches around Kelley’s front, shaking her hand down between Kelley’s legs. Kelley groans, out loud and like she’s never been embarrassed in her life. Emily turns red at the sound, and Lindsey moves her fingertips in a tight, quick circle against Kelley’s clit, aiming for that sound again, trying to see how red Emily’s face can get. 

She loses her train of thought when Emily slides two fingers between Lindsey’s legs, teasing her for a moment, and Lindsey can’t even pretend to hold it together. She whines, bucking against Kelley, trying to ride Emily’s fingertips but there’s not enough pressure. 

“Okay,” Emily chuckles, and Lindsey bites down on Kelley’s shoulder the way she would have bitten down on Emily’s. Kelley moans, thrusting against Lindsey’s hand, and Lindsey groans when Emily finally lets her have two fingers. The pressure of Emily’s fingers is such a relief that Lindsey’s rhythm with Kelley falters. 

“What,” Kelley pants, “can’t multitask?”

“Shut up,” Lindsey says, as Emily laughs. She speeds up the pace of her wrist again and Kelley falls quiet, her hips stuttering back and forth between Lindsey and Emily. 

Lindsey loses herself. For some time there’s only their bodies, Kelley feeling small but strong between them, Kelley’s fingernails digging into Lindsey’s thigh, Emily’s hazy eyes meeting Lindsey’s over Kelley’s shoulder, Lindsey rolling her hips down against Emily’s fingers, the sweat gathering once again in the hollows of their throats and the dips of their lower backs as if they haven’t already sweat their body weight today alone. 

“Think you can get her off before I get you off?” Emily asks eventually, and Lindsey laughs breathlessly, turning her face into Kelley’s neck and licking a wet trail from Kelley’s shoulder up to her ear. 

That’s all it takes. Kelley groans loudly, tapering off into a laugh as she reaches for _Lindsey’s_ wrist and holds on. Seconds later Lindsey follows, burying her face in Kelley’s neck because it’s there, her legs shaking. 

-

“Pretty fuckin’ good,” Kelley tells them, when she untangles their limbs and rolls out of their bed. “You guys are quite a tag team.”

“I’ve decided that’s a compliment,” Emily says. With Kelley gone she curls into Lindsey, slotting their legs together and tipping her chin up to kiss the corner of Lindsey’s mouth until Lindsey ducks her chin to kiss her. 

“It is,” Kelley says. “I’ll use the bathroom and get out of your hair for a while. Sam’s with her husband in _his_ hotel room, hopefully using protection, so I can crash with Rose.”

“How magnanimous of you,” Emily says. Lindsey is too busy sliding her hands along Emily’s spine, down to her ass, to respond. 

“Now that’s a five dollar word,” Kelley says, and then she disappears into the bathroom.


End file.
